


"We are Too"

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete, Patrick, Dan, and Phil are all in an elevator and some secrets spill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We are Too"

**Author's Note:**

> My first requested fanfic :3  
> Also nonny requested a double date fic, but I'd rather do one leading up to the date. Idk sorry.

"Phil can you believe it?!" Dan asked happily while walking with his "friend" Phil. "We get to interview 'Fall Out Boy' again!"  
"Only Pete and Patrick" Phil said.  
"Yes, but it's still cool." Dan said as they opened the door to BBC Radio 1.  
Phil pushed the "up" button on the elevator and there they stood, waiting for the slowest, elevator ever, when Dan felt a poke, turned around, and he was face to face with Pete Wentz.  
"Hi." Pete said, smirking, and immediately Dan's eyes lit up.  
"Hi Pete!" He looked at Patrick, "Hi Patrick!" Phil giggled and shook the two men's hands.  
"Hey. Are we all waiting for the same elevator?" Patrick asked. Phil nodded.  
"Cool." Pete said, and they all waited for a few seconds more, until the doors opened and all four men stepped in.  
"How many floors?" Patrick asked.  
"Ten." Dan said with a smile. "But it will feel like eternity." Patrick nodded.  
Five minutes, and five floors later, Patrick, who had an irrational fear of elevators, was getting antsy.  
Dan and Phil were mainly paying attention to their phones at the time, until Dan found a funny post about the interview and decided to look up.  
At first he was just looking at Pete and Patrick's faces, who were both, meh. But, as he looked down there bodies and saw that there hands were..no! They couldn't be....holding hands? Were Pete and Patrick holding hands? PETE AND PATRICK WERE HOLDING HANDS! Lots of thoughts went through Dan's head. Of course he wouldn't say anything aloud, wouldn't that be rude? Instead he simply nudged Phil and motioned towards Pete and Patrick. Phil tilted his head and said:  
"Are you holding hands?"  
"Phil!" Dan stated loudly. "That's rude to ask!"  
"Well..they were holding hands.." Phil said as Patrick quickly put his hands in his pockets.  
"N-no, we w-weren't" Patrick stuttered out, blushing a deep red.  
"It's okay if you were." Dan said calmly.  
"R-really?"  
"Yeah, friends hold hands all the time, I think." Dan said, trying to make an excuse as to why they'd be holding hands.  
"No they don't." Pete spoke up.  
"Huh?" Phil asked.  
"Me and Patrick aren't friends." Pete said. Dan looked at him confused. They had always seemed like best buds. "We're more than that."  
"W-what are you doing, Pete?" Patrick asked, worried.  
"Telling the truth." He said looking at Patrick. "Me and Patrick are, boyfriends."  
"Ohh" Dan said.  
"It's okay. Me and Dan are too." Phil said.  
"Phil!" Dan yelled, blushing. Did Phil just out them?  
"What?" Phil said oblivious.  
"Really?" Pete said then smiled "Maybe we should go on a double date sometime" and laughed.  
"Okay!" Dan said, oblivious to the fact that Pete was most likely joking.  
"He's joking." Patrick said seriously, obviously pissed off and embarrassed.  
"No I'm not." Pete said, smiling.

 

-END-  
You can decide what happens next :)


End file.
